Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name
The skies were clear and sunny. Instantly, BOOM!!, a large explosion of dust and gas covered the land of the 5 Great Nations and the Lost Lands. Seireitou Hyuga, who was resting in the Kitsune Realm, sensed a disturbance in the Human world. He warned Tsunade to stay in the realm as he investigated. He arrived to the Human realm and entered Yamagakure 2. Memories Lost Seireitou arrived in Yamagakure 2 to saw Ryun and Tora there.... "Hey, Tora, Ryun, hey guys, what happened here?" he asked. James was walking out of the village to return from some negotiations that he was supposed to make in order to have travel rights for the Guardians. He turned in to a map store and looked around for something that could be charted on the big world map that was back at the HQ. Seireitou found James and went to him, "James, what happened here?!" Seireitou asked. Kokuangyo Tengu, Makan Shunkan, and Fukumaden Uchiha were all walking toward Yamagakure 2, "Uh, Fukumaden, where are we?" asked Kokuangyo. "Hmm, looks like Yamagakure 2." answered Fukumaden as they all walked into the gate, without Fukumaden as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappeared beside them and started to follow them. An Unholy Arrival A downpour of rain was tormenting the palace of one of the Cloud village's most famed man of trade. But, what most people didn't know was his lower life, one of the trades of drugs, weapons, and illegal documents. One of his guards, and ugly fellow with a grim frown, sat staring at the corner of the overhanging ceiling that shielded him and his fellow bodyguards from the watery skies. Drip...Drip... went the water that fell from the surface, entertaining an uneducated man such as himself, more so than most other people. Suddenly he heard a barely sensible sound that resembled footsteps, and looked to the north entrance of the palace to confirm his senses, there was indeed someone approaching. "Halt!" Spoke the man, attempting to interrogate the stranger. The stranger continued walking without a hesitation, not showing any signs of complying with the guard. "I said halt!" The guard thrusted his large mace towards the stranger, a blow that would surely leave a viciously mortal wound. The stranger raised his head to show the face of a well featured young man, a face that bore horridly green Sharingan eyes. Undetectably catching the weapon's handle in-between his fingertips, he hesitated, giving his opponent a chance to realize the hell they were about to face. This hesitation ended abruptly when the young man struck the guard in the stomach with an unseen force, indicting the insane speed of the stranger. The Guard grasped for breath as he tried to comprehend the situation before him, but was once again interrupted by an assault, this time in the form of a vicious stab in the shoulder by a painfully jagged blade. As the stranger pulled his blade out the Guard's innards were shredded like paper, causing him to scream out in agony as tears rolled form his confused and scared eyes. He began to mutter as loud as he could for the young man to show mercy. The young man stared at the hopeless Guard coldly, without compassion or anger, but with mere apathy, a face that terrified the Guard even more. Not even considering the Guard's plea Echo struck swiftly and painfully through the guard's throat, easily beheading the Guard. The commotion brought dozens of the same dressed armored Guards, all prepared to kill the intruder. On the top floor of the palace the drug lord stood in front of a large window that gave him a clear view of the battle below. All of his Elite guards, each trained in a martial art, were being slaughtered easily. As the last one fell he gasped for breath in shock, as no sooner had the stranger struck down the last Guard did he appear behind the lord himself. "Please! Don't kill me; I'll give you anything, money, power!" The stranger sighed. "You know what I want." the stranger quickly scanned every corner of the lord's mind with his mysterious Dojutsu. The lord immediately realized who this boy was as soon as he saw his eyes; this powerful ninja was Echo Uchiha. This realization did him no good as Echo had already achieved the information he wanted. As the stranger grabbed the handle of his blade and slowly walked forward the lord knew he was about to die. "Please boy, spare me, you obviously already have what you want, what does my life mean to you!?" The young Uchiha sighed as he ran his hand and fingers through his hair. "Nothing." He simply made eye contact with the man and walked away, his mission complete. The lord was relieved that he was spared for a brief moment before realizing he wasn't being spared at all. His eyes went blank and began to bulge, covering his face with bulging veins. He stumbled around in intense psychological pain before falling to ground and dying an inconceivably painful death. Echo sat on the ledge of the palace roof, thinking about the past. Perhaps I should visit Ryun, to see how he's doing as Gokage Sennin. "Time Vortex." Whispered Echo, disappearing from his own time. Echo landed at the gates of Yamagakure 2 and sensed a strange power... Memories Lost Part 2 "Man, I don’t get it" said Seireitou; "Maybe I should pop over to Konoha to get an answer" said Seireitou as he flashed to Konohagakure. Boushi sighs. Man, just what happened to our area? This explosion just occurs and then BOOM! Good thing nobody was hurt. Boushi then goes to the front entrance of Konoha and keeps guard there. Well, at least I can do something before the Shinobi World Tournament, then I have another tournament to do....man, this sucks. FLASH! Boushi sees someone coming to the front gate. James was confused as a man he hadn't seen before walked up to him, asked what happened, and left immediately, seemingly in the direction of Konoha. He left the shop with map in hand and noticed a large brownish cloud rolling over the sky. That doesn't look like it should be there... Better head over to HQ to find out what happened. James stepped a foot and then disappeared. "Who are you!? You better give me some answers now!" Boushi shouted out at the unknown visitor. "What do you mean? I’m Seireitou, remember!!" yelled Seireitou "What!? The only Seireitou I know is of the Uchiha Clan! He's long gone! Now, turn your tail back before I start to fight you!" Boushi says. James, after getting the briefing on the situation, had gone to Konoha to see what the deal was with the man he had met before. He was walking up to the gates when he found two men yelling at the top of their voices and stopped to ask "Hey, what's all this yelling for?" Boushi then replies, "Well, if you ask me, I think this guy is actually trying to infiltrate our village! I need to stop him from doing that. And yet, he expects me to remember him!" "I’m Seireitou Hyuga! I was a friend of Ryun and Seireitou Uchiha's Sensei, how could you not remember me!!" "See!? This guy's insane! He actually thinks that he's friends with Ryun and Seireitou's sensei! And what?! Who'd go another name of Seireitou?!" Boushi then charges at him. "Honestly I don't see how fighting over whether or not he's an infiltrator will help... It's more a decision of how to kill him so he can't get in," said James as he drew his sword and followed up with a down-up swing at the man. Seireitou drew his blade and blew Boushi away, "What the hell is wrong with you two! James, I fought you before, remember, I almost killed you then your captains intervened!!!" "That was with an asshole named Seireitou. Not a nutcase who thinks he's someone else." James returned a swing and feigned a thrust then dug his blade into the man's clothing, seeing a fleck of blood come from the tip of his sword. PWOOM! The one that Seireitou blew at was a clone. Suddenly, Boushi kicked up Seireitou and appeared behind Seireitou in the air. "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!" Then Boushi then turns him around and uses Lion's Barrage. Except, on the final kick, Boushi kicked Seireitou to a specific target. When Seireitou was in the area, BOOM! An explosion occurred of where he was. "Ha! Strategy: Taijutsu Combo complete!" Boushi said. "James, don’t you remember, this blade, KyuubiTaishou, I used it to fight you!" The Gokage's Office Echo was at the door to the office of the Gokage Sennin, Ryun Uchiha. On the door handle was a sign that said: "On break, do not disturb". Echo rolled his eyes and sliced the doorknob off, pushing the door open to see a shocked Ryun eating a sandwich. "Hello." Said Echo calmly. Miles away, a fight ensued. Three men were duking it out and one had just been blown apart to reveal that he wasn't real and he attacked one man with gray hair. This man fell to the ground and got back up, with a worried expression on his face, looking around, wary of the opponents he was facing. He turned to face one who used a sword, who spoke: "I see a regular katana, not that piece of gold that flaunted its power like its master," replied James, not changing his tone and attacking Seireitou with Royal Slash after flashing to his back and spinning around to increase his momentum. Seireiotu blocked the attack easily, "Then maybe you'll remember this! KATONGETSUGA!!!!" He yelled as a fang shaped red chakra wave struck both James and Boushi with great force. (Meanwhile) Echo suddenly sensed a strange power eruption and felt as if a part of his mind had been scrambled. "I've got to go." He vanished and began to follow a power that seemed somewhat familiar, yet totally barren at the same time. Reaching the point of power, he sees two familiar faces battling a white-haired hippie like figure. There's the Proctor and the pixie that fights with the saber, but who's the bare-footed guy... He decided to stay in the shadows and observe, perhaps he would intervene if necessary. Sora was watching from nearby. He saw that James and Boushi were attacking a man with silvery hair. He then saw that the man was wielding a blade that emanated Nine Tails chakra. He then pulled out a Crys-Phone and called Rangiku and Akira. "Hey, Rangiku, I think that this might answer to what Hikaru was talking about." Back at the Gokage's office, Makan Shunkan, Kokuangyo Tengu, and Fukumaden Uchiha all burst into Ryun's office, "Ryun, how are you, I am Fukumaden Uchiha of the Branch Family of The Uchiha Clan_II." said Fukumaden, bowing. 3 days earlier... Hikaru was sitting at his desk in the Kagekage's mansion in Kagegakure 2. He called in Toshiro Hatake, leader of Team Toshiro, to discuss something that was to be sent to Naruto immediately. "Toshiro," said Hikaru. "I had a vision last night. I saw some figure with silvery hair come to the Hidden Leaf. He carried a blade that gave off Nine Tails Chakra, and he claimed to be someone known as Seireitou Hyuga." Toshiro then asked, "There is no record of a Seireitou Hyuga in the Ninja records." He looked down, "However, there is record of Lady Tsunade disappearing with a silver haired man, saying he was her husband. This Seireitou character, I think he fits the bill." "Do you think she was tricked with a Genjutsu?" asked Hikaru. "I find it hard to believe that a woman at her age would marry." He then studied the notes on his desk, "I don't think Tsunade would be fooled by a Genjutsu, no matter how powerful or how real." He then looked up, "Alright, radio Rangiku and Sora in the Hidden Leaf. I'll tell Akira since he is training on Shadow Island." Toshiro nodded and began to exit. Hikaru then said, "One moment." Toshiro stopped, and looked back. "I think that it might be best if we keep this confidential to me and the ninja in your team." He then stood up and looked out to the bustling city of Kagegakure 2. "This might spread panic if the other villages know. After what had happened 2 years ago." He looked down. Toshiro knew what he meant. 2 years earlier, Hikaru had a disagreement with Naruto and Ryun that almost sent the villages to war. He disagreed to sign a treaty with the Village Hidden in the Scythes. Hikaru knew of their plot to steal the Scroll of Sealing, and the Wolf's Scroll, an item of unimaginable power and the item that symbolized peace between the Lost Lands and the Land of Fire, and then teach the forbidden arts to their ninja. Hikaru went to steal the scrolls, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands, but he was caught and framed for trying to steal the scrolls. His name was tarnished, and he was stripped of his title as Rosutorikujou Sennin. He was incredibly humiliated, and returned to his position only just recently when the plot was uncovered when the Village Hidden in the Scythes tried to steal the scrolls, and try to assassinate Naruto and his family. They told everything, including their plot to steal the scrolls 2 years earlier. This still didn't mend the ties that Hikaru once had with the 5 Great Nations, and Hikaru was on constant surveillance. Toshiro nodded and said, "It'll be done, my friend." Hikaru still faced the window, but Toshiro could see the tears on Hikaru's face. He said, "Thank you, Toshiro." He then walked out of the office to his bedroom, and that was the last Toshiro saw him. Back to the fight The KatonGetsuga did massive damage to both. Boushi was knocked out and James was mortally damaged. "I told once, I’m Seireitou Hyuga!" Sora received a reply from Rangiku, and she relayed the message to Hikaru. He then started to head toward where Seireitou was and yelled, "Hey, Seireitou! That's your name right?" Seireitou looked over to Sora, "Yeah, that’s me" Sora smiled and said, "Do ya know how to get to Kagegakure 2?" "Yeah I do. Hikaru lives there!" said Seireitou James healed his gash on his abdomen and sheathed his sword, looking around noticing a new presence. He pointed a finger in a certain direction and stated "Yggdrasil," causing the tree Echo was in to turn into a massive tree-monster that was beating it's self apart. Echo fell from the tree and landed on his feet. Only to have James at his throat with his sword up. "I don't need more stuff to deal with, Echo, now go back to hell." "Sounds like a good idea. Why don't you try it?" retorted Echo. James stood there holding his sword where it was as eventually continued, "I assume you're confused about who this man is too? Echo's body began to flicker as his voice was a bit distorted. "He's no concern of me as of yet." He vanished and appeared behind James. "And I'd watch out who you attack." He said, something still strange about the flicker going on. Sora then said, "Seireitou, I think we should get to Kagegakure 2 ASAP. Hikaru wants to speak with you about the disasters." "Despite him having no connection to you or a lack of concern on your part, I suggest we follow him," James said to Echo, "And I'd be careful of who you call a pixie," said the other James, holding a sword tip at the back of Echo's head, the other James exploding in a puff of smoke. "I've read up on your techniques and I thought why not fight fire with fire?" "Maybe the fire likes me a bit better." "Why do you think I do what I do? Ninjutsu isn't really my thing, but that doesn't mean I can't do it myself," replied James "But still, I'm going after him." "I might join up at some point, but I'm here to meet someone else right now. Besides," Echo looked over at the white-haired man. "What's the point of escorting some bum around the world?" "I agree. What's the point of dragging some adolescent emotionally unstable child around so he'll do some good for once?" James turned to where the man had gone off to. "As they say, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink..." then James disappeared. To Kagegakure we go! Seireitou followed Sora to Kagegakure 2... Rangiku met Sora and Seireitou outside of the village. She then had a sigh of relief, "Good to see you got here in one piece." Sora had one of his usual grins on his face. He then saw that Akira was also waiting at the entrance. He then said, "We'd better report to Toshiro-sensei and Hikaru." The others nodded in agreement, and they headed off. Hikaru was sitting in his office looking at a picture of his beloved wife, Rukia Kurosaki. He then also looked at a family portrait of him, his father, his grandfather, his son, and Rukia. His wife always had a beautiful smile in her face; one that was more radiant than the sun. Tears formed in Hikaru's eyes. He stopped once he heard that Toshiro, his students, and the mystery man were outside his office. He rubbed away his tears, and said, "Enter." Seireitou, Sora and Rangiku entered the office. "Hikaru, Please tell me you know who I am!" Seireitou said. Hikaru looked over and shook his head. "I am sorry. For not knowing you, and the tragedy that Haizo had to suffer." Seireitou was silent, "What happened to Haizo?" he asked with seriousness in his eyes. Hikaru looked at Seireitou confused, "I saw in a vision that Haizo was visited by a Shinigami like figure with a scythe. A young girl was near him, and she said, 'I will erase your existence.'" Seireitou was confused, "I see, do you know where Haizo is right now!?" James was outside the window, not even trying to hide his presence. That sounds like it would be good to check up on... But he might get there first. Better follow him if he does... Hikaru stood up and looked outside. He had a clenched fist and said, "I have a good idea where Haizo's general area might be, but I cannot get access to it." He sighed and said, "James, get in here before you get killed." "Where!!?" he said. Hikaru blankly said, "Stop yelling. He's right outside the window." "What? I'm just curious about the death of a potential white booker. You going with him, despite that fact that he's a troublemaker and you don't even know him?" answered James as he turned his head to look in the window to answer. Hikaru then opened the window and let James inside. He then slapped James on the back of his head and said, "I know this man is telling the truth. I don't care what you or that idiotic organization thinks." He then walked over to Seireitou, "If you don't believe me James, I'll ask this man 4 questions that he could answer if he actually knew me." "That response was unnecessary. I'm here by my own accord, and I haven't even told my men the current situation. And I never doubted your naiveté, so the questions aren't needed. I'm asking what you propose we do about Haizo." said James ignoring the slap and rude language. Seireitou looked at Hikaru with a comic look, "I’m talkin' about Haizo, you dunce! Where is he?!" he said to Hikaru. "Oh, sorry," said Hikaru with a blank look. "At the point, your question was kind of generic. In any case, now that Mr. Badass Demon Hunter is here, I still need to ask you those questions. Answer them correctly, and I'll tell you where I think Haizo might be. Answer wrong, and it'll be like we never talked, ok?" "Shoot" Seireitou said To prove Seireitou's Existence Hikaru smiled and then said, "Alright, let's get started. Question one: What is the type of weapon I use?" "Easy, a Shadow Blade named Gyakujoukusariken, which can use Shikai, Bankai and Shukai" said Seireitou. Toshiro was surprised, as were Rangiku and Sora. Even Akira, who was standing guard at the doorway, was amazed at this man's response. Hikaru smiled and said, "Alright then, I believe you a little more. Next Question: What are the names of my Shikai and Bankai?" That's one down... why do I get the feeling this little excursion will be a bit more than conflicted? thought James. "Ah... lets see, Shikai is Shinsei Gyakujoukusariken and ah..... Bankai, hmm.... I believe its Kyo...sei...sura...isu Gyakujoukusariken, yeah Kyoseisuraisu Gyakujoukusariken, there we go! Man, you couldn’t name them something shorter?!" said Seireitou. I wonder if he realizes that you don't get to name your Zanpakuto... Hikaru smiled innocently, "All Shadow Blades have long names Seireitou, and you are correct." He looked over at James, sensing that he wanted to attack Seireitou. Heh, If Seireitou passes the last two questions; I wonder how James will have to deal with it? He looked back at Seireitou and said, "The last two questions are difficult. Question 3: What is the name of my brother, and what is the name of his Shadow Blade?" Seireitou's neck lowered as he gave a comic look, "Oh yeah, him...".”His name is Mizu Kurosaki and his Shadow Blade is called Tenmatatsujin" said Seireitou "Now there's white book material. Well, I guess that he's Seireitou. And Hikaru-san, just because I've targeted him, doesn't mean I'm not annoyed by him. My policies are a bit more free-form, and I don't care what actions my men or myself take as long as it's not destructive to the Guardians. I would assume the next course of action would be to help this Haizo?" Hikaru smiled and said, "Correct once again." He paused and said, "James that is common knowledge of what Seireitou said. The last question I ask him is never to leave this room, got it?" Everyone nodded, and Seireitou knew what was coming. Hikaru then said, "Only one other person in the world knows this, and he would not tell anyone, even though he might due to his attitude. But from what I know, he has never told a soul. This information never made it to the white book." He looked at James, "If you put this in the white book, consider the Guardians, relieved of duty." He then looked at Seireitou in a serious manner. "If you answer this correctly, I will know that you do exist, and you do know me. Last Question: What is the name of my Shukai?" "Ooh, better kill my radio, this is too tempting," said James as he contorted his neck to allow access to his collar, pinching a section to turn his radio off. Seireitou smiled, "Kujotsukurite Gyakujoukusariken is the name of your Shukai." Everyone in the room was silent. Hikaru then had a flood of memories flow into him. "I...I remember. Seireitou...Seireitou? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Kitsune realm, unless...Haizo! Haizo was kidnapped by some strange people from The Village Hidden in the Scythes!" He looked at James, then at Team Toshiro. He looked n to their minds with his Kagirinaigan. He saw that a major fraction of their memories were missing. He then did a series of hand signs and said, "Release!" Toshiro and his team almost fell over from the amount of memories flowing into them. James was stunned, but only a little bit. After Hikaru was finished, he sighed and said, "I see, so when Haizo was kidnapped, they erased our memories of him. And without Haizo, we would never know Seireitou." He then reflected on what the memories the people had replaced in his mind. He remembered that he had placed barriers around his subconscious so he could remember everything. He looked over at Seireitou and said, "What do you want to know about Gaigakure?" Memories Restored "No, I don’t, why?" said Seireitou. Hikaru sighed, and then said, "I think Gaigakure is the location of where Haizo was taken to. The people there are advanced spiritualists. There is even a clan that possesses the ability to overshadow others, and even erase the existence of others." "Alright, ill check it out, as for the meantime, Hikaru, try and recover Ryun's memories and Minkai's as well" said Seireitou as he stormed out. "Gaigakure? I've been there, negotiations failed a few months ago, but we weren't even in a hostile setting. Everything went well, but in the end they 'regrettably' had to pull out of the meetings," said James. "And that felt like I had coke shot into my head..." "I wouldn't recommend that." Seireitou stopped, and looked back to Toshiro, who was speaking. Toshiro continued, "No one is allowed to enter the Village Hidden in the Scythes without a permit. And even though I know you can probably blast your way through, the ninja there could kill you on the spot." Toshiro looked to Hikaru, "And besides, only the major leaders have knowledge of the Land of Reapers, the location of Gaigakure. We'll restore the memories of the people we need to help us, but we must attack Gaigakure as a whole, or we will all die." Hikaru nodded and said, "Seireitou, Toshiro is right. We have to help the others first like you said, but we should try to attack Gaigakure as a whole. Akira, Rangiku, I want you two to go to the archives, and find everything you can about Gaigakure. The rest of us will go to restore the memories of our friends. Toshiro, I want you to find Makan Shunkan and his team, and restore their memories. Sora, I want you to restore Boushi's, and your father's memories. James, I want you to restore the memories of the Guardians. I'll restore Ryun's memories, and Seireitou, you find Minkai and Mizu. Does this seem fair to all of you?" "UNDERSTOOD!" yelled everyone as they all left but for Hikaru and Seireitou. "Alright Hikaru, I'm off" said Seireitou, "Hold on Haizo, I’m comin for ya!" "Seireitou," said Hikaru, "I want to discuss something with you before you go." Seireitou stopped and looked at Hikaru seriously, "What’s up?" Hikaru looked down and said, "I can't believe that you actually saved me. You did become stronger, in many ways Seireitou." He looked up and smiled, "I think that you are at equal levels with me, and you have proved to be one whom I should respect. I know that you have become strong, stronger than anyone I have met. You've earned my respect Seireitou, and I think you are ready to learn a technique that surpasses the Kai's teachings." He pulled out a completely white scroll, and unrolled it. The paper was blank, but Seireitou saw letters, then words, then sentences appear on the paper. It showed the formula for a form beyond Seireitou's current level of Zenkai. It was written as Holy Zenkai. "Take this with you. I think you should hold onto this. It was given to me by YHVH himself. I know this may seem cheap, or unbelievable, but this will help you to use Zenkai easily." Seireitou took the scroll as he shed a small tear from his right eye, "Thank you, Hikaru," said Seireitou. "Alright, well, we can't waste time. Right, so, I'll go after Minkai and Mizu. Oh, and Hikaru..." said Seireitou as Hikaru looked at him. "Maybe one day, we'll meet on the battlefield, not tryin' to kill each other" he said smiling greatly. Hikaru smirked, and then he said, "Well, I've never been one for 'an eye for an eye', but you should try dying sometime. It's real nice in Other World." The sarcasm in his voice was easy to detect. He then said, "We'll see when that time comes though." He then jumped out of the window to the city below, and teleported to Yamagakure. "If only he knew...." thought Seireitou as he brought his fingers to his forehead, scanning for Mizu's chakra and got a lock. "Found you" he thought as he vanished... The Search for Lost Memories Go Here: Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name: Part 2